Cold
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Kyo has an arugmentment with Tohru. He leaves the house to collect his thoughts, drawing the conclusion that he infact...needs her. KyoxTohru implied. Slight fluffyness? THIS IS A ONESHOT. Don't ask for updates please.


**_Authors Note; _EL OH EL. Hi everyone. :3 I wrote a fic. GASP. um. yea. I was inspired by the song Cold (Copyright to Crossfade and what not) to write this ficlet. Lyrics in italics. Woo. I don't own Furuba and never will. (Damn...) let the fluff ensue. (if you got a problem with the lyrics in my fic, I'll remove them. xD)  
**

A door slammed. Voices ensued. "I'm tired of you treating me like some damn brat!"

The front door was wrenched open by a tall teenager with orange hair, his face a mask of fury. Storming heatedly out, he called over his shoulder, "And I'm not coming back!" He slid it shut behind him violently, the fragile paper door coming clean off its track.

"But…Kyo-kun…" Another teen stood her large blue eyes wide as she stared outside, "I didn't mean it that way…I…" She faltered, trailing off.

A head popped around another doorway, belonging to the owner of the house, Shigure, "Tohru-kun? What was all that about?"

"Kyo-kun…he was angry so I tried to calm him down…and…he ran off…" Her voice shook as she tried to explain.

"Ah…say no more!" Shigure said, waving a dismissing hand, "He'll be back! Rest assured, dear Tohru. A cat always comes home! Well…most cats do."

"Oh…" Tohru said softly, not at all assured, "I…better go fix dinner then…he might be hungry when he comes home…"

"That's the spirit!" Shigure prompted, giving her a big smile, "I'm sure he will after said cat fixes my house!"

Meanwhile…

Kyo raced through the woods behind the house, dodging low hanging branches and leaping clear of fallen trees. He didn't know exactly how long he had ran, but judging from the now depleting amount of foliage, it had been a while. He slowed down, body shaking with exhaustion and he took deep breaths.

He threw him self shakily down into the fallen leaves and lay still, closing his eyes. The silence around him was comforting, however, a nagging thought tugged at the back of his mind. Tohru.

_Looking back at me I see  
That I never really got it right  
I never stopped to think of you  
I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win._

He sighed, trying to push the thoughts away. "It's not my fault she's so…so…" He paused…there was no word. She had always helped him. Always managed to calm him down.

_I never really wanted you to see  
The screwed up side of me that I keep  
Locked inside of me so deep  
It always seems to get to me  
I never really wanted you to go  
So many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

As he sat there, he felt lonely. He had hurt the only person who seemed to care. The only person he…loved? "Stop being stupid. You don't love her…" He muttered to himself. His mind wandered to the day his true form was revealed to her. She was scared. She had said that much. But she still wanted to be with him, to help him. He needed her. He was afraid to admit it. But he needed her.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
something strong  
Like a drug that gets me high_

-Back at Shigure's Home…

Tohru fussed over the stove, stirring the beef stew she had prepared slowly. It was nearly dark. Kyo should have come home by now. She glanced out the nearest window. Raindrops chased each other down the cold glass panes. Her brow wrinkled into a worried expression, Kyo hated the rain. She turned the heat to low and hurried over to a cabinet. She stacked three china bowls and nudged the door shut.

That was when the front door opened wide; Kyo stood framed, soaking wet, hair matted to his face. A clash of lightning lit up his features eerily as Tohru gave a small scream, dropping the bowls. The glass shattered, snapping her from her fear. "K-kyo-kun?"

_What I really meant to say  
Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
I never meant to be so cold to you_

Kyo rushed to her, avoiding the glass. "I'm sorry…I…I was angry…" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a wet hug. There was a poof; some smoke and a small ginger cat lay sleeping in her arms. Tohru smiled, "It's okay…Kyo-kun…I forgive you…" She lay him gently on the couch, covering him with a large comforter.


End file.
